Once y treinta
by Hota-chan
Summary: El reloj marca el inicio y el final de la rutina y Kakashi no está seguro de soportarlo nuevamente. Esta historia participa en el reto 'Friendzone' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'


**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso:** este fic participa en el reto **'Friendzone'** del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.

**Advertencia: **leve lenguaje obsceno, leve AU por estar ambientado después de la guerra. Y un leve, muy leve OoC por parte de Kakashi, que se traduce en que llega puntual.

**Cantidad de palabras: **1.331, según la página 'Contador de palabras' y mi Word.

**N/A: **siento que esto pudo haber sido más trabajado, pero debido al poco tiempo que tengo últimamente, no pude hacerlo mejor y realmente no quería quedar mal con el reto. Espero, de todas formas, haber logrado algo decente.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi no morirá en misión alguna.<p>

La vida es una puta descarada y hace tiempo que ha decretado que la causa de su muerte va a ser el arrepentimiento. El puro y físico arrepentimiento. Será una mañana como cualquier otra, posiblemente lejana; se levantará como de costumbre bañado en sudor mientras grita el nombre de Rin, luego pensará en Obito, en su sensei, en su padre y por último en Naruto. Intentará pararse a lavar su cara tras varios minutos de auto convencimiento –se dirá una y otra vez que todo está bien, que todo está muy bien–, y verá que no puede; que sus músculos no le responden y que está como anclado al colchón. Entonces entenderá, en ese momento, que la muerte ha venido a reclamar su cuerpo viejo y pesado. Cerrará sus ojos y se irá, _por fin_, a descansar.

Oh sí, Kakashi morirá de esa forma.

Está totalmente convencido.

Incluso ahí, en ese momento, mientras observa la barra donde apoya sus antebrazos, piensa en ello. El Ichiraku está vacío pero él lo siente cálido a medida que las manecillas del reloj avanzan al ritmo del tic tac. Naruto llega media hora tarde, deshaciéndose en excusas. El mayor no dice nada porque es lo normal, porque está acostumbrado; porque así ha sido siempre y _gracias a Dios así será siempre_. Y ya que amar en la intimidad es algo para lo que no está capacitado, Kakashi le perdona todo; incluida su impuntualidad. Naruto sonríe ampliamente, enseñando su perfecta dentadura, desprendiendo ese aire ingenuo y amable que siempre le ha caracterizado y Kakashi solo puede pensar en lo bello que se ve esa noche y en lo brillante que es. Es un pedazo de sol terrenal. Y él sigue su luz de forma desesperada para poder seguir andando, como una planta que se abre en la mañana.

Naruto toma asiento y la rutina comienza en el momento en que Teuchi, el dueño del restaurante, comienza a preparar el ramen. El reloj marca las diez de la noche y él no lo dice, pero bajo la máscara, sonríe levemente.

Hace años ya que la guerra ha terminado.

Naruto ha crecido, su espalda se ha hecho más ancha y su mirada más serena. Ahora el viento ondea la capa que porta –esa que dice Hokage– cuando camina, y los niños y niñas le saludan con alegría, regalándole flores. La aldea entera le respeta y le reconoce y su rostro está grabado en el monumento. Ha alcanzado su sueño. Aun así, es poco lo que ha cambiado. Sigue ruidoso, lento y un poco torpe; sigue despeinándose el cabello cuando tiene que rellenar y rellenar papeles importantes y sigue teniendo el ramen como base de alimentación. Sobre todo, sigue igual de amable, y su sonrisa sigue surtiendo efecto en los corazones de los demás. Kakashi no puede dejar de verla aunque ya el tiempo ha pasado, aunque ya está viejo en comparación con el menor y aunque ya se le marcan las arrugas en los ojos cuando se ríe.

—Te quiero —le dice entonces, cuando el plato de ramen ha sido depositado frente a él. Porque él es así, un tipo sincero. Porque no es de los que aman en silencio, mucho menos en secreto, pues hacerlo sería cargar a la espalda otro par de problemas y, sencillamente, ya no puede con tanto. La cruz que lleva es demasiado pesada y hundirse bajo ella es solo cuestión tiempo.

Naruto se ríe de forma estruendosa, juntando sus manos en una rápida oración para luego lanzarse sobre su comida. Ya es todo un hombre, un tipo maduro, y está enseñado a ese tipo de acercamiento con su sensei, está consciente de sus bromas.

—También yo —Kakashi sabe que es sincero y, aunque se contenta con eso, el corazón le duele. Le despeina los rubios cabellos antes de preguntarle sobre el papeleo y, por dentro, disfruta de la cara de fastidio que Naruto compone—. ¡Shikamaru me explota!

Kakashi guarda silencio en el momento en que Naruto empieza su diatriba contra el Nara y termina su plato de ramen. A veces extraña el trabajo de campo, pero decir que no disfruta ser la mano izquierda de Naruto –Shikamaru es la derecha–, sería mentir. Le anima como todo un viejo lo haría y comparte junto a él el resto de hora que le queda, observándole comer hasta reventar. Una vez que ha acabado le dice que pagará todo. Naruto se queja, diciéndole que siempre lo hace, que hoy es su turno, que además ha llegado tarde, pero Kakashi se limita a decirle que será la próxima vez.

De repente, Naruto da un pesado suspiro y se rasca la nuca con pesar. Agacha los ojos y ladea la cabeza, negando.

—No habrá próxima vez en un buen tiempo.

Aquella salida los jueves en la noche es algo que llevan haciendo desde hace tantos meses que Kakashi ya ha perdido la cuenta. Ese es el único momento, además, que tiene para sentir que por un momento monopoliza toda la atención de la mirada azul. Por eso guarda silencio, apretando los labios, incapaz de poder decirle algo. En el fondo, sabe que no es responsabilidad del niño acompañarlo, de hecho atribuye la salida a su amabilidad e incapacidad de negarle algo a sus cercanos –especialmente si hay ramen de por medio–. Pero eso no significa que duela menos. Y es que más que un hombre de palabras, él lo es de acciones, y comer ramen una vez a la semana es la única forma que encontró para demostrar el cariño que siente por él; es por eso que cada jueves, desde entonces, le dice que lo quiere mientras los rodea el olor a puerco cocido, aunque Naruto no logre leer entre líneas. Pero ahora le han quitado eso y agradece estar sentado porque sus rodillas están temblando. Kakashi sabe que es la última oportunidad que tiene, pero a pesar de eso no lo dice. No dice que no es una broma, que nunca lo fue; que en verdad lo ama y que lo ha hecho hace tanto tiempo que ya no puede arrancarse esos pensamientos de su ser.

Kakashi no lo dice porque hace tiempo que ha perdido. Por eso solo sonríe con dolor, una vez la máscara ha vuelto a su lugar, porque sabe que esta es la última vez que comerán juntos. Ahora no por Naruto, sino por él.

—Es que Sakura-chan va a dar pronto a luz y lo mejor es que esté cerca de ella, por si el bebé se adelanta... Además quiero cuidar bien de mi hijo.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Además, lo harás bien. Has cuidado bien de ella. Más bien, si has podido con ella, no veo por qué será tu bebé la excepción —el nerviosismo del rubio ante su primer hijo lo hace ver adorable y aunque Naruto se ríe por aquel chiste, esta vez Kakashi no puede. Sus ojos vagan al instante a esa sortija de matrimonio que lleva en el dedo y no hace falta más para poner sobre la barra el dinero de la cena. Naruto se pone en pie al mismo tiempo que él, irradiando tanta felicidad y calidez que en algún punto Kakashi cree que va a calcinarse.

En la puerta, el menor aprieta su mano y Kakashi da un respingo violento. Naruto le sonríe divertido, pero luego se pone serio y le ve con ojos agradecidos.

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

Kakashi guarda silencio y esta vez no espera para verlo alejarse. Se gira con dirección a su casa, arrastrando los pies, sintiendo su corazón palpitar menos que antes y con mucha más dificultad que siempre. Pero no llora. Una vez en casa se tira sobre su cama y evita pensar a toda costa en que si tiene suerte, tal vez muera mañana. Porque la muerte suele escapar de quien con tanta fuerza la desea*****.

El reloj marca las once y treinta de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** siempre he pensado en Kakashi como un pobre tipo gris que desea la muerte con tanta fuerza que por eso no la consigue. Lo amo tanto q3q


End file.
